Ultimate destiny
by Animefreak11
Summary: [HieixOC] “I'm telling you Urameshi! The kitten is a chick!” said Kuwabara on the phone with his best friend, Yusuke. That strange fact aside, who is that mysterious girl? She sure doesn't look like a kitten wait, she does? The weak die? You sure?
1. Smart kitty?

**Disclaimer**: I own the ideas, the OC and... anything else you don't know?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Smart—kitty?**

"AAH!" screamed a girl somewhere in the depth of Makai. '_Damnit!_' she silently cursed while clenching her teeth and fists. The plant growled and sank its sharp fangs deeper into her right leg. She could feel the large amount of blood flowing out of her, the sound of it splashing on the ground as if somebody took a bucket and dumped out its content.

"Stupid-- idiotic-- plant!" she snarled, creating a sword in her right hand while bending over it and thrusting the blade straight into the plant. A disgusting, gooey, green liquid spilled from the impact point, onto her and the ground. Snorting, the young girl used the force of her arms to pry the shut mouth open and managed, with difficulty, to slide her injured leg out.

"Damn!" she hissed through gritted teeth, one hand grazing her fresh wound. A hushed groan of pain escaped her sealed lips: her hand was burning, aching, itching. "Shit-- I can't give up now." she whispered to herself, pushing her knee length wavy brown hair on her back again.

Limping, the crystal clear green eyed girl managed to keep walking through that jungle-like part of Makai, avoiding the rest of the carnivorous plants that tried to take more than one bite out of her. What can one say but that the smell of blood attracts all sort of unwanted attention?

After about forty minutes of searching through this horrific jungle, the girl demon smiled, relieved. "There you are." she bit back a wince as she forced herself on the ground to gently grab the wolf cub that had been cowering under a giant leaf. "There, there." she whispered soothingly, pushing herself up now. "It's alright... I'll get you back to them." she smiled reassuringly.

The cub yipped and when he looked up again, he saw a wolf holding him in his powerful jaw. The yips died away and the cub closed his eyes, he knew he was safe as long as _she_ carried him. He must have fallen asleep because, the next thing he heard was a loud howl and yips of enthusiasm. His parents! He licked them happily and noticed he was on the ground.

Where did that nice wolf lady go?

- - - -  
"Shit..." mumbled the same girl, her leg still bleeding heavily. Of course having to run on it for twenty minutes didn't help either, but now... it was worse, and it hurt. Really badly. Only one solution left if she wanted to heal without being bothered by other "missions": Ningenkai.

- - - -  
Kuwabara was walking down the sidewalk, his cheek hurting from a last punch. "Damn. He hit me harder than last time." he mumbled, rubbing his sore cheek. He would have kept mumbling if he didn't hear that lovely sound: meow!

He stopped walking and looked down and around him, no trace of a kitty anywhere. He took a step back and looked against that corner. And sure enough, there was a cute, brown with lighter patches of maroon, but well grown kitten. "Hey you." smiled Kuwabara, kneeling down to gently grab the cat, "What is a lil fella like you doing here?" he asked softly, though more to himself than the cat itself.

A soft "meow" filled with pain and the touch of a liquid on the back of his hand made him realize the cat was injured on one hind leg. Without waiting any longer, Kuwabara made sure he was holding onto the kitty firmly yet gently and he rushed home to clean that nasty looking wound.

- - - -  
Another loud meow and hiss made Kuwabara look up, "I know it hurts but it has to. It means it's working." said the orange haired teen to the cat. He noticed it wasn't scratching him or trying to get away, instead its claws were contracting in and out on the cushion under it.

"Smart guy." mumbled Kuwabara, noticing the kitty had strange clear green eyes. "Wow... Your eyes are awesome." slightly gawked the teen, not noticing the small wags of the tail.

- - - -  
"G'night sis."

A muffled answer came from the living room before another laugh echoed down the hall. His sister was smoking and on the phone again, she'd probably be up late. As usual. Smiling, Kuwabara looked at the precious injured kitten on the cushion, it was sleeping. "Poor lil guy, must be exhausted from walking on that paw." he whispered to himself and got into bed, falling asleep relatively quickly.

- - - -  
"Kuwabara, why the hell do you carry that stupid kitten around!? You'll never look tough with that in your arms." snorted a Yusuke who couldn't help but snicker. "You do know Hiei will mock your stupidity no matter what you do, but if you bring _that_, you're sure to provoke him." warned Yusuke, though he wouldn't mind.

Kuwabara just grunted and petted the small kitten's head, "Whatever Urameshi." he mumbled and followed his friend to the park.

"I knew you were a weakling but to carry that around just proves you have no brain at all." commented Hiei once he saw Kuwabara and the kitten, nearly asleep in his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't want him to die. At least I take responsibilities!" retorted Kuwabara, glaring at Hiei furiously.

Kurama sighed, "Hiei, please, not now." he said quietly before the fire demon could reply.

"Hn. Whatever." replied Hiei shrugging, before he felt-- something. It wasn't really a feeling, it was a mix between smell and feeling. He smelled blood and could sense determination, but why the hell would a cat have that!? ... And certainly Kuwabara couldn't have that, so he's out of the question. '_No, I'm sure it's coming from the cat._' he narrowed his glare.

- - - -  
"Don't let what that shrimp says get to you kitty. You're more important than someone's pride." said Kuwabara softly, patting the head once before clicking off his light and going to sleep. Soon, his house was filled with darkness and silence. Only two crimson eyes kept glaring into his room.

It was around three in the morning when Kuwabara woke up to get a glass of water—he was always so damn thirsty during the summer. He got out of bed, barely opening his eyes, and walked to the door, tripping on something on the floor. Mumbling something quietly, he looked down, blinking a few times.

Since Kuwabara didn't want to turn on the light—his eyes just adjusted to the dark—he opened the semi closed curtains and looked again on what he had tripped. His eyes instantly grew to the size of basketballs and his face became blood red.

There on the floor, wasn't a cat, but a girl. A _naked_ girl. Without thinking why the hell she was here, he grabbed an extra sheet and draped it over her. His heart was pounding loudly, his face still hot and steaming, his fingers twitching.

He had never, well— seen a naked woman before! And all his days of parading as the toughest punk, only second to Urameshi though, were over in just a glimpse. That, is the power of women. Standing there dumbfounded, Kuwabara managed to hurry out of the room and got his glass of water. Maybe... maybe it was all a dream and when he'd come back—

No. She was still there. Her heavy breathing was the only sound he heard. Why hadn't he noticed before? "She's not normal." said a sudden deep voice that he recognized as—

"Hiei!?" nearly shrieked Kuwabara but kept it quiet to avoid his sister's wrath.

"Hn." he frowned. Something smelled. It smelled bad. Like burning flesh. So _that_ was why, he couldn't place a finger on it. The determination... he could see now, that in the cat's form, the wound seemed normal even though it wasn't.

"Why the hell is the kitty a chick!?" asked Kuwabara, hoping to get answers from the only kind of shrimp he respected: the fire demon shrimp roasted in curry— I'll stop now. Hiei shrugged and melted back in the shadows of Kuwabara's room. "C-can you take her? I can keep a cat, but if my sister finds a chick... she'll behead me!"

Hiei snorted, "Fool. What use would I have of a wounded onna? Nothing but a burden."

"B-but-- then... who?"

Silence.

"Kuwa--" a loud yawn was heard, "bara! Are you out of your mind?" whined a tired voice through the phone. "Do you know what time it is? I'm hanging up."

"Wait Urameshi! I need you to do something for me." and, reluctantly, Kuwabara asked.

"... Did you bump your head or something?" inquired Yusuke's skeptical voice.

"I'm telling you Urameshi! The kitten is a chick! But she's hurt, and I can't keep her here because of my sister..."

"Why the hell would **_I_** take her!? I live with someone too ya know."

"Yeah, but... we all know your mom doesn't care. She's too drunk."

Silence. Kuwabara probably hit a vital point. "... Fine, whatever. I'll be there in half an hour." and Yusuke hung up.

* * *

Yet another story... don't ask me why, or how... I just know I can write it-- so I do. . This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't help it, I had to make it a story. ;; 


	2. Masochist much?

. I had to write the rest of the chapter after the first page... and I thought it was so hard... . But yay reviews make me happy and accomplished. Honestly, to a fanfiction writer (I think) to say you keep the OC's in character is the best compliment you can give. )

**Disclaimer**: I wish.. but no, although now I got my checking account! smug grin Alas, I am going to be 18 ion the 27th... o.o

* * *

**Chapter 2: Masochist much?**

"You owe me big time Kuwabara." mumbled Yusuke as he quietly entered Kuwabara's room to see his friend waiting to close the door, wearing an open white shirt and boxers on. Yusuke had to clamp his hand over his mouth in order to avoid cracking up hysterically. "You dare wear _that_!?" he whispered after a deep calming breath.

Kuwabara flushed, having forgotten all about his—embarrassing blue with yellow canaries underwear.

"Never mind that." he coughed uneasily then looked down at the floor, Urameshi's gaze following. His eyes instantly widened. Kuwabaka hadn't lied! Damn... and what a chick. He could tell she was a girl just by the sheet covering her, it outlined her body perfectly. What are guys to do?

Yusuke slightly tensed and turned around, noticing two crimson orbs opening. "You didn't say Hiei was here either." glared Yusuke while Kuwabara took a step back with a finger over his lips, reminding him to be quiet.

A small grunt made all three boys stop and look down. The nameless girl was shivering, her fists tightly gripped the sheet, her teeth clenched firmly, small beads of sweat covering her face. Hiei took two steps forward, his gaze narrowing towards her legs.

"That smell..." he whispered, bringing Yusuke's and Kuwabara's attention to the wounded leg. Their eyes slightly widened. The sheet was tainted with blood yes, but the sheet was _melting_.

"What the-- ?" Yusuke instinctively took a step back. Now that Hiei brought it up, the smell was quite horrendous. Burning flesh + open wound bad.

Kuwabara knelt next to the girl, his face wearing a concerned frown. He was about to remove the sheet when a hand grabbed his arm firmly, holding him back. Startled, the three guys looked at the owner of that arm, noticing two crystal green eyes staring at them.

"Don't." she hissed silently, her grip on him tightening, her nails digging into Kuwabara's arm before she pushed him back, making him fall on his butt. "It's poisoned." she whispered, sitting up slowly, her left hand holding the sheet up to her chest.

Clenching her jaw tightly, the chick with long hair leaned forward, bending her left leg before putting her right hand on the wound. A small hissing sound was heard from the wound, as the guys' eyes widened. She was doing that on purpose!? She must be a masochist.

Cringing ever so slightly, the girl then removed her hand from her leg only to use her sharp nails to pull -more like rip- the sheet off her wound. Kuwabara's face was strangely crunched up, it was sort of a disgusted frown but had the expression of someone who understood pain. The girl's face was dark, her eyes snapped shut and her lips indicated that indeed, her action did hurt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" nearly squeaked Kuwabara, trying to pull her arm off, which earned him a slap in the face. You just got owned Kuwabara.

"I need to get it off." she replied, her hand badly burned yet still griping the infected sheet, "Or else... my leg's history." she hissed before removing the melted sheet from her wound completely.

The three guys in the room stood silent, all impressed by her iron will, while Hiei was the only one recognizing her act as both brave and foolish. If her leg was poisoned, having a melted sheet on it would make no difference. If her leg needed to be cut off, then it should.

"Do you even know how to cure that?" whispered Kuwabara, sitting on the floor, one hand absentmindedly on his freshly slapped cheek. The same that got punched yesterday.

"..." The nameless girl frowned, then shrugged. "Who cares? I just need to keep it clean, it'll go away..." she affirmed, '_Hopefully._' she mentally added.

A snort answered that mental note, but the girl made no recognition that it was aimed at her. "Alright Urameshi, you hurry and take her before my sist--"

"Woah woah woah, hold your horses big boy," cut in Yusuke, waving his hands in front of him as if he was stopping an invisible car. "Who said I'd take her?"

Kuwabara blinked, then glared. "You did! That's why you came isn't it?" replied a furious Kuwabara. Alas, he knew his friend and his smart ass answers.

"... Did I say 'Well of course my dear Kuwa'? No. I didn't commit ok?" defended the gelled haired boy.

Nearly stomping his foot on the ground like a five year old that didn't get the toy he wanted, Kuwabara had to restrain himself from grabbing his best friend's collar and knocking his teeth out. "Urameshi--" he started, then stopped, swallowed his anger and spoke in a much calmer voice.

"Will you take her before my sister wakes up and buries me alive?" politely inquired the orange haired teenager.

Yusuke glanced down at the hot-naked-under-a-sheet chick, smirked, then nodded. "Sure. Why not? It could be fun."

It seemed Hiei had muttered the word "pervert" of some kind or another, but no one make him say it again. However, everyone in the room heard the term "baka."

"Alright then, let's go." said Yusuke, looking down at the brown haired girl.

A fiery glare answered his supposedly majestic command, "And whoever said I'd come with a perverted human boy?" snarled the girl, her left hand still clutching the sheet against her bare chest.

"... He did." Yusuke pointed to Kuwabara who glanced aside and nervously scooted back. Shit, that girl was scarier than her sister!

"Forget it." hissed the demon, "I can take care of myself."

"Oh sure, that's why you were a tiny cat that I could've killed by stepping on." replied Yusuke, rolling his eyes.

"Urameshi, just shut up." butted in Kuwabara.

At that name, the crystal green orbs went from the sitting teenager in boxers to the standing fully dressed black haired one. "Urameshi..." she repeated softly, "Yusuke—Urameshi?" she asked, her gaze skeptical.

Yusuke's childish and perverted demeanor instantly withered to nothing. How many times had he heard that tone of voice when his name was uttered? It shouldn't be forgotten, mind you, that the injured girl in a human's room was a demon nonetheless. A demon the gang had no idea how powerful she was.

"Yeah... so?" he asked defiantly, his gaze narrowing down at her.

A tiny grin crept on the girl's lips, "Ah, I take it that's why none of you are surprised to find a girl emerging from a cat... You're spirit detectives, ne?"

"Not by choice." mumbled a certain fire demon still concealed in the shadows.

"Oh but of course, for who could possibly ever tame the mighty Jaganshi. Eh?" taunted the still unknown girl.

Hiei snapped his eyes open at that. How dare she, that—obviously lowly ranked demon, make fun of him? "Watch your mouth, girl." he spat, a hand suddenly on his katana, "I'll enjoy feeding you to my Dragon." he hissed murderously.

"By 'Dragon' I assume you mean the legendary Dragon of the Darkness Flame? It'd be an honor, were you to unleash such a powerful beast on my lowly self." curtly replied the girl, bowing her head to conceal a smirk. Score: 1, 0.

"Alright, so you know who we are... But who the hell are you?" asked Yusuke, his eyes narrowed in a frown.

"Right... manners are, after all, still in practice... Although quite rare." nodded the girl as if her wound wasn't hurting the least bit. What a cover up. "People call me... Sae." and as she said her name, the demon lifted up her crystal gaze straight up into Yusuke's own chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright then, Sae, you're coming with me. This is taking forever and I still want some sleep." grumbled Yusuke, crossing his arms over his chest as if his request was not too extravagant.

Hiei slightly grinned, "Granted you'll be _able_ to sleep, detective."

Yusuke turned his head to stare at his demon friend, "Whadda ya mean?" he asked through a yawn.

"Her leg is poisoned, and as it would seem, it makes humans go thirsty in a couple of hours... Just don't fall asleep too deeply, or else you'll wake up with the body of a 70 year old." finished Hiei in all seriousness.

Sae chuckled lightly, "I think you give this damn plant way too much credit for its poison. Sure it's lethal after a while, but sucking out all moisture? Tsk."

Hiei glared at her once more, "You'll laugh less when you'll be writhing in pain, begging for me to cut off your leg. Which I won't." he added sadistically.

"I'm very well capable of cutting my own limbs. But thank you for the offer, I'll remember it a hundred years from now when my limbs seem to be falling off." replied a sarcastic Sae who now had some difficulty in covering up the pain.

"Hn." was Hiei's typical answer when the object of his threats or torture didn't answer how he hoped it would.

"Um—Urameshi?" spoke up Kuwabara for the first time in a while. Yusuke looked at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly, "Just, don't make any stupid moves you'll regret later." mumbled a slightly dazed Kuwabara.

Yusuke smirked, getting the hint. "Don't worry, Keiko never comes over anymore."

* * *

o.o Wow. I surprise myself! I wrote this in less than an hour when I had: 3 pages of math hw (not due tomorrow thank goodness), an entire chapter of government to read/take notes on, to finish reading Hamlet (just one scene), to study for a Bio test (ack!), an article for journalism to write but I need quotes for that and... yeah... UC essays to revise. Oh I'm not overloaded after an eight hour shift at work, nah, not at all! But heck, I enjoyed writing this. It was a good get away. 

Hopefully you enjoyed this too and if there are any mistakes I apologize but I had no time to proofread, I'll probably read it over when I start writing chapter 3. And yes, I changed the title to chapter 1 because, well I wrote the title before cutting chapter 1 shorter so... Now it makes sense. ;

Reviews appreciated (if you want to make my day smile and shine and-- yeah... . ) And if you want me to reply to you on fanfiction, please sign in, otherwise I'll hunt you down! Bwahaha... :P


End file.
